monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aina Emerson
Aina Emerson - Yōkai półkrwi. Nastoletnia córka Harionago oraz normalsa, pochodząca z Anglii. Aina jest wielką fanką słodyczy, a w szczególności mlecznej czekolady. Sprawia wrażenie diwy i damulki, która pragnie by światła reflektorów były skupione tylko na niej, lecz wbrew pozorom to bardzo spokojna i ułożona dziewczyna która w stu procentach oddaje się swoim pasjom, do czego namawia także innych. Osobowość Aina jest bardzo spokojną dziewczyną, od której bije aura tajemniczości i dojrzałości. Potrafi zapanować nad emocjami i chętnie roztacza opiekę nad innymi. Dziewczyna byłaby dobrym pedagogiem, gdyż potrafi na swój sposób dotrzeć do innych. Nie robi tego jednak nachalnie, przez co wiele osób ją szanuje. Jednakże o ile Aina potrafi "rozpoznać" emocje i zamiary innych, tak jej samej to bardzo, bardzo opornie idzie. Długo zajmuje jej zrozumienie że to co czuje to coś więcej niż sympatia, zwykle nie ma czadu na zastanawianie się nad własnymi przeżyciami, bo jest zabiegana. Tutaj hobby, tutaj pomoc przyjaciołom...to wszystko odwraca jej uwagę od życia uczuciowego. Jest wielozadaniową upiorką o wielkich ambicjach. Marzy jej się wielka kariera i - za co wiele osób chwali Ainę - konsekwentnie dąży do ukończenia nauki z dobrymi ocenami. Jedną z kolejnych wad Ainy, prócz tej "tępoty emocjonalnej" jest zdecydowanie upór. Kiedy ubzdura sobie coś, czołgiem jej nie zatrzymasz. Nie będzie jeść, spać ani pić póki nie osiągnie celu. Bardzo łatwo wpadłaby w pracoholizm, poświęcając rodzinę dla pracy i hobby. Wygląd Aina to wysoka dziewczyna o wyraźnych, ostrych rysach twarzy i bladej cerze. Jej włosy są gęste, błyszczące, naturalnie pofalowane i sięgają do id dziewczyny, grzywka zasłania jedno oko. Zwykle farbuje je na odcień rudego pomieszanego z kasztanowym, mimo bycia Yōkai półkrwi, odziedziczyła po matce niespotykane włosy. Każdy kosmyk włosów Ainy zakończony jest ciemnoróżowym haczykiem. Pachną różami. Usta dziewczyna ma pełne, a jej zgryz jest bardzo zadbany. Tęczówki Ainy mają brązowy kolor a jej rzęsy są ciemnoróżowe, zaś brwi czekoladowo brązowe. Ma smukłą sylwetkę z doskonale widocznymi kostkami na dłoniach. Uwielbia zakładać białe rękawiczki. Relacje 'Rodzina' Mama Ainy to Harionago pochodząca z Japonii, zaś ojciec jest najprawdopodobniej normalsem urodzonym w Anglii. Z matką dziewczyna ma dobry kontakt, chociaż nie może doczekać się aż rozpocznie życie na własną rękę. Jest jedynaczką, nie zna swojego ojca, wie jedynie że nie był on Yōkai. 'Dalsza rodzina' O dalszej rodzinie Ainy od strony matki wiadomo tyle, że byli oni niezwykle surowi. Matka dziewczyny całe życie była trzymana na uwięzi a kiedy zerwała się ze smyczy zakazów i nakazów uciekła z domu oraz spłodziła potomka z tak naprawdę przypadkowym mężczyzną. Aina i jej matka nie mają kontaktu z rodziną matki dziewczyny. O rodzinie od strony ojca Ainy nic nie wiadomo. 'Przyjaciele' Nastolatka zaprzyjaźniła się z innymi początkującymi aktorkami - Charlotte Mothlant oraz Huang Wang. 'Znajomi' Aina ma dość dobre relacje z Cataleya Russo, z którą często bierze udział w różnych projektach. Koleżanką Ainy jest również Donna Llorona, dziewczyna zna także Beethany Baumann. 'Wrogowie' Harionago stara się nie robić sobie wrogów. 'Miłość' Aina jest szczęśliwą singielką i póki co nie rozgląda się za partnerem. Uważa że chłopcy w jej wieku są zwyczajnie nie dojrzali. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem Ainy jest spaniel imieniem Coco. 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Kino' W wolnych chwilach Aina uwielbia zagłębiać się w najnowsze, hollywoodzkie produkcje i nie tylko. Dziewczyna prócz klasycznych dreszczowców ceni sobie również filmy kostiumowe, animacje a nawet horrory. Sama marzy o zostaniu aktorką toteż podpatruje "mistrzów" przy pracy kiedy tylko ma na to okazję. 'Wizaż' Dziewczynę szczerze interesuje tematyka wizażu oraz charakteryzacji. Jest pod wielkim wrażeniem osób które na potrzebę scenariusza potrafią przemienić cudzą twarz w istne dzieło sztuki. Sama zaczęła ssoich sił w charakteryzacji, lecz obecnie Yōkai jest na poziomie początkującego i raczej nikt nie prosi jej o makijaż. 'Fotografia mody' Aina jest bardzo zafascynowana tematyką fotografii, szczególnie fotografii mody - co prawda sama zdjęć nie wykonuje gdyż uważa że kompletnie nie ma do tego talentu, ale chętnie porozmawia na ten temat z innymi osobami i często podczas takich pogawędek, Aina zdobywa nowych znajomych jak było w przypadku chociażby jej relacji z Cataleyą Russo. Zdolności Pomimo tego że dziewczyna jest osobą łkrwi, odziedziczyła kilka zdolności po swojej rodzicielce. *'Długowieczność' - Mając geny Yōkai, dziewczyna starzeje się wolniej niż inni. *'Haczyki' - Aina nigdy nie ma problemów z "dniem złej fryzury". Jej włosy zawsze poruszają się wedle myśli dziewczyny, a haczyki którymi zwięczone są kosmyki wydają przyjemną woń różanych perfum. Przy pomocy swoich włosów, Aina może także chwytać przedmioty, nawet te niezwykle ciężkie. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Haczykach we włosach, które mają malinowy odcień. *Jej włosy pachną różami. *Rękawiczkach bez palców. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Ai. *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - "Dziękuję pięknie" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Spinek do włosów. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Perfumy, mleczną czekoladę, satynowy materiał. *'...A najmniej' - Zapach chmielu, Sztuczną skórę (uważa że brzydko pachnie), Kawę bez mleka. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Cały w jasnych barwach. Ściany pomalowane są na biało, łóżko okryte białą pościelą a okna zdobią zasłony o ciekawym, pastelowym i chłodnym odcieniu szkarłatu. Ogólnie kolorystyka sprawia wrażenie chłodnej, a przez to wiele osób czuje jakby w pokoju Ainy zimno paraliżowało ich ciała. *'Ciekawostka' - Wszelkie niezbędne w szkole przybory pisiemnicze Aina przechowuje w torebce, nie piórniku. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Urodziny obchodzi dnia 6 Lipca. *Tworząc design Ainy, Rochi inspirowała się nieco jedną z "gwiazd" z gry "Miss Fashion" - Jeny Lynd. *Jej imię jest pochodzenia Japońskiego (愛 /ai/ oraz 菜 /na) pierwszy człon oznacza "Miłość, tkliwość" zaś drugi człon "warzywa, zielony". *Matka Ainy zmieniła nazwisko tuż po ucieczce z domu, w czym pomogła jej koleżanka. Dlatego dziewczyna nie posiada nazwiska pochodzenia Japońskiego. *Uwielbia. ciasteczka typu Markizy. *Nigdy nie jadła typowo Japońskiego dania czy nawet sushi. Matka dziewczyny kategorycznie odcięła się od rodzimej kultury. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|188pxHarionago (Harionna), rozjuszona może stanowić poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Charakter tej niezwykłej postaci wiąże się z istniejącą, także w zachodniej kulturze, wiarą w magiczne właściwości ludzkich włosów. Wynika ona zapewne z ich osobliwej cechy - w ciele ludzkim, co raz ucięte, nie odrasta, z wyjątkiem włosów (i paznokci, które również są wytworem rogowym pochodzenia naskórkowego). Stąd uważa się je za siedlisko życia, siły, sił psychicznych, duszy, mocy magicznych i czarodziejskich. Nadzwyczajnie długie, zakończone na końcu haczykiem, włosy Harionago (zwaną z tego powodu "Haczykowatą kobietą"), są jak żywe istoty. Poruszają się zgodnie z wolą youkai, pachnąc różami. Pewnie dlatego w niektórych historiach przyjmują barwę czerwoną lub różową. Każdy, kto ich dotknie i powącha, zostanie zabrany przez Harionago. Początkowo przypuszczano, że w ten sposób karze tych, którzy patrzą na jej włosy i dotykają ich bez jej pozwolenia. Ale tak naprawdę Harionago zaprasza zafascynowanych jej niezwykłymi włosami ludzi i zabiera w przepiękne miejsce, jeżeli się na to zgodzą. Miejsce pochodzenia Anglia (ang. England, język staroangielski Englaland) –thumb|left|170px największa i najludniejsza część składowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, w przeszłości samodzielne królestwo. Anglię zamieszkuje 83% całkowitej populacji państwa. Region zajmuje dwie trzecie wyspy Wielkiej Brytanii i ma granice lądowe z Walią na zachodzie i Szkocją na północy. Wyspa oblewana jest przez Morze Północne, Morze Irlandzkie, Ocean Atlantycki i kanał La Manche. Stolicą Anglii jest Londyn. Galeria Aina ID.jpg Aina chibi szkic.jpg Aina koncept.jpg Aina skullette.jpg Aina szkic profil.jpg Mandala Aina.jpg|Mandala inspirowana Ekaterini i Aina szkic.jpg Aina szkic długopisem.jpg Meta timeline *'12.08.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega Aina Emerson. Zastrzega także tekst swojego autorstwa oraz grafikę związaną z postacią. *'28.08.18' - Aina opuszcza brudnopis i zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wielka Brytania Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija